


Load-Bearing Lies

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, Femslash February, Junko is a terrible person, Unhealthy Relationships, like. super unhealthy, poor sayaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Junko told many lies in her relationship, and Sayaka never knew any better.Day twenty-four - lie
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 3





	Load-Bearing Lies

“Do you know what’s going on? I’m so scared.”

“I don’t know anything more than you.”

“What’s going to happen to us?”

“I wish I could say I knew.”

“Are we going to be alright.”

“I hope so.”

Junko Enoshima was many things. A gyaru, a fashionista on the global scale, the Ultimate Analyst at Hope’s Peak, and the Ultimate Despair. But above all else, she was a liar. She was manipulative and deceitful with no concern for anyone’s life, least of all hers. She was someone who thinks that others are nothing more than tools for her endgame.

But despite all that, she wasn’t lonely. Junko Enoshima was personable, easily liked. She hide her true self away and presented a cheery facade to mask the despair she felt. In the course of presenting that facade, many people grew to like her. Modeling is as much a game of social standing as it is beauty, and her charisma was certainly such to allow her to accel.

It's natural then, that she would have suitors. Not only one of the most beautiful women in the world, but she has a personality that naturally draws others to her. To say that at Hope's Peak she had dozens upon dozens of people asking for a date. At first, being the attention hog she is, she delighted in it, but it wasn't long before that began to drag on her. The solution was to find herself in a public relationship.

The public aspect that modeling has is nothing compared to that of pop idols. If Junko found herself bothered by the attention, then Sayaka Maizono found it suffocating. The life she led on stage didn't end when she stepped off and it certainly didn't end when she started attending Hope's Peak. She found herself surrounded by fans and admirers, those who wanted to bring her into their life, whether or not the feeling was mutual. Despite being constantly surrounded and adored, she felt lonely.

But she was in love.

The job of a pop idol requires one to reveal as little personal information as one can. Thus, Sayaka's preference was unknown to all but a few. All the same, she found herself enamored by Junko. There was a magnetism between the two that she felt so strongly about, that uncharacteristically, she sought out Junko and asked her out.

A solution to Junko's problem had come to her. She could batter off the suitors and simps. With the claim that she was already taken, given her the well-needed space to scheme and plan.

She said yes and immediately wanted to make it public, but Sayaka knew she couldn't. Her manager would disapprove - that is, until he learned that her girlfriend was the world famous Junko Enoshima. The secret went public and the tabloids blew up, but for all the attention it brought, Junko still preferred it to being crowded out at school or in public. She could have space except for the time she had to be with Sayaka.

Time passed quickly during their first year. To all outside appearances, their love was blossoming. Everyone was fooled, most certainly including Sayaka. Were anyone to say the relationship between them was anything less than loving and mutual, they would be treated as though they knew nothing of either girl. of either woman. Far from the last to be completely fooled was Sayaka herself. She never once doubted that her girlfriend’s love was as strong as her own.

The end of the world began, and for once, people could see it coming. It was a frightening time and even someone like Sayaka, so hardened by years of harsh competition within the idol industry, found herself scared and frightened by the uncertain future to come. She found herself in need of a shoulder to cry on, an embrace to give her comfort, and a partner to confide in. Junko heard all her fears and worries, doing her best to assuage them, and all the time, Sayaka never once thought that her girlfriend could be the one behind it all.

And then they learned of the school’s plan to lock away the 78th class in the school.

“We- We’re going to be okay, right?” Junko smiled. “I’m sure we are. This will all pass before long and soon we’ll be able to go outside again.” Despite her fears, Sayaka was able to live out the life that she and her classmates had to ensure.

But trouble began little less than a year after they first locked themselves in. One disappearance, and then quicklly after, another, and then another. No one knew what was happening, except for those at fault. Junko did her best to comfort Sayaka. That is, until it was her time as well.

The two had holed themselves inside Sayaka’s bedroom. A number of supplies, including food and a knife from the kitchen, has been hidden away to ensure they could survive. By now, Sayaka had begun to suspect Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko’s sister, as the culprit, as among the few left, she had been the one most suspicious. Still, she remained uncertain, and Junko feinged ignorance. That is, until it finally came time to betray the trust she had spent two years building. In an instant, Sayaka found herself disarmed and captured. She couldn’t even cry. The despair she felt in that moment made the two years prior completely worth it in Junko’s mind as, for the first time since the pair had met, she told Sayaka the truth.

“Things won’t be fine, and that makes the despair we will feel all the sweeter.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that my day 16 fic is a sequel to this. Mukuro had a crush on Sayaka and couldn't do anything about it because she was dating her sister during the years at school, so once amnesia happened, she helped Sayaka escape in hopes of helping her survive. thus, Sayaka not having the memories of her relationship with Junko means she can fall in love with Mukuro more easily


End file.
